


The Shoe Thief (Valdangelo)

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't find his shoes and Leo helps him out. Just a short one-shot. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoe Thief (Valdangelo)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a drabble, but stuff happens. Valdangelo ruined my life, the only good thing you can do is pass it on! :D

The first time was a complete coincidence.  

 

"Where are they?!" The shrill sound vibrated throughout the tiny apartment. 

 

Leo frowned, setting down his newspaper and cup of coffee. 

 

"Where are what, babe?" 

 

When he didn't get a reply, he got up and headed to the living room where the sound had originated. Spying Nico by the tv, he snuck up behind the furious angel and wrapped his arms around the other's skinny waist, pulling them both down on the sofa. 

 

"Calm down Casper, what did you lose?" His expression was so soft that any retorts Nico might've had died instantly, and he melted into his flame. 

 

"My shoes are gone, I need them to meet my dad in five minutes." 

 

"I'll help you look." Leo murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the ghost king's forehead. 

 

They'd turned up near the water fountain. 

 

*

 

The second time was fishy.

 

"They're gone again!" 

 

Leo sighed, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his laptop. 

 

Nico came in, looking harried. 

 

"I was going to go to the store for groceries, but now I can't find them anywhere! They're not at the fountain either, I checked." 

 

Leo laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness before pecking his pale lips quickly. 

 

"You seriously need to lock them up or something, Neeks." 

 

Neeks let out a quiet laugh, before grabbing Leo's shirt and crashing their lips together again. 

 

"That can wait." 

 

*

 

The third time was expected. 

 

Nico came in the door, shaking his head and Leo knew. 

 

"Gone again? I knew we should've locked them up! Preferably in an industrial-grade, triple combination safe." 

 

He laughed at his own joke, doing a double take when he spotted some mud tracks leading off to the bedroom -along with a suspicious mark that could've been shoes dragged over the floor. 

 

They share a look, then very cautiously approach the closed white door. 

 

 

Silence. Complete and utter silence. It was creepy. 

 

 

Nico cursed inaudibly then flung open the door, catching his breath. Leo raised an eyebrow and peeked through the doorway. There, sitting on their new duvet and chewing on a rubber sneaker, was a furry, muddy, slurping, jumping, adorable,

 

dog. 

 

Their reactions were immediate. "CAN WE KEEP IT?!" Leo placed his palms together and widened his eyes at the same time Nico groaned. The puppy jumped off the bed and rubbed against Nico's leg with wide eyes, tilting it's head slightly to the left. Their expressions were almost twin mirrors.  

 

Nico started to protest, but epicly failed. 

 

"Fine. But you're giving it a bath." 

 

"Okie-doke!" 

 

There was a moment of silence between them while Leo lovingly scratched between the dog's floppy ears, a smile on his face. 

 

"Well, since we're here..."

 

Nico barely finished the sentence before Leo pinned him to the bed, already attaching his lips to the younger boy's neck. Five houses away, the neighbours plugged their ears, groaning.

 


End file.
